


One Less Dream

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Our ETerNity Together
Genre: Blowup (Kinda?), Gen, Rescue, shutdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: -And then those two guys were knocked out. And then something terrible happened.
Relationships: Captain Jack/Mikan, mentioned
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	One Less Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Cw: Mention of murder. Mention of betrayal.

. . . ?

“-There we go. Wake up, now…….”

Jack-?

“What happened?”

I sit up-

“Full-on blackout”, he explains, “Had to run in for a quick bit-oh don’t worry, the other three are fine as well. . . . . . . . .”

_ Blackout? _

The last thing I remember is walking away after making some comment-

“-? What about-”

“-You’ve essentially managed to kill her in her sleep...possibly”.

-Somehow, I do and don’t like the sound of that.

“Why a blackout?”

My  _ head- _

“Beats me. Just be glad this place is still existing on the outside”.

“-Well, yes-”

I rub my eyes.

“How did you avoid ending up like us?”

“-A good captain never goes anywhere without his oxygen tank”.

_ -We  _ do _ have quite a lot of those hanging around up here, don’t we? _

I stand up-

“I don’t suppose that means the SAE where I left that sample is shuttered as well?”

“Shouldn’t be. It’s not the same universe”.

“-Isn’t that just handy”.

I hear Alex groan-

“I am beginning to think we should just leave her there”.

“What? Are you out of your mind!?”

“Jack-”

I sigh.

“We go to all this trouble to try to save her, and this is after she’s repeatedly asked for help.

We  _ get  _ there, over and over, and all we hear is that the pink-haired menace will probably bounce back and steal her again.

And she sounds  _ happy  _ about it”.

I give him a look.

“I don’t appreciate feeling used, for attention”.

“-What!?”

_ Impeccable timing. _

“What did you just say!??”

He scrambles to his feet-

“You’re not serious, are you!??”

“I don’t lie, remember?”

My bitterness is showing.

Like I care-

“No way….but we can’t just  _ leave  _ her-!”

“We couldn’t do that if she actually gave a darn. I see now, that she doesn’t”.

I check Rene’s pulse-

Still.

Sleeping.

_ How many months has she been in a coma for-? _

“-Can we send illusions of these two”.

“We’d need magic for that”, Jack replies helpfully-

“I’ll ask Alice”.

“Wait-”

“No. No more waiting”.

I shake my head.

“No one’ll know. Or even have a clue”.

“What’s gotten into you!?”

“-Your heart’s clearly blind because everyone loves you so much! I had someone stab me in the back after acting like that.

You want to end up like me?”

“I can’t believe it. . . .”

“Lucky we do”.

Jack frowns, but he’s smart.

He’ll see it.

He’ll at least stay by the Nurse-

“I’ll cure Rene, and send her out. And then I’m done”.

**Author's Note:**

> One more day of November, and then Christmas season begins!


End file.
